01 sierpnia 1988
17:00 Program dnia 17:05 Człowiek dla człowieka - magazyn PCK 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 "Tajemnice Enigmy" (5): Żółte kartki - serial TP 18:15 Muzyka fortepianowa: Koncert fortepianowy F-moll op. 21 Fryderyka Chopina w wykon. M. Drewnowskiego i Orkiestry Filharmonii Narodowej 18:50 Dobranoc: Mistrz Doradek na dnie morza 19:00 Echa stadionów 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:00 Teatr Telewizji - spektakl na bis: Marian Hemar "To co najpiękniejsze" reż. Andrzej Łapicki 21:40 Żniwa '88 21:55 W odblaskach łuny - dok. film TP, reż. Marek Piekarski 22:40 DT - Komentarze 22:50 Program na wtorek 17:55 Program dnia 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Antena "Dwójki" na najbliższy tydzień 19:00 Zatrzymane w kadrze 19:30 Galeria 7 milionów: grafika Andrzeja Kowalczyka 20:00 Wielki Koncert Warszawski 21:00 Gdzie jest Piekutoszczak, Piecyk i inni - Obrazki z Targowej 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Biografie: "Paul Gauguin" (7-ost) - serial prod. francuskiej, reż. Roger Pigaut 22:45 Piosenka aktorska 23:00 Wieczorne Wiadomości 23:15 Program na wtorek left|thumb|100x100px 17.55 Nieuws 18.00 Tik Tak 18.05 Plons 18.10 Kameleon 18.35 Goudkreek (Colour in the Creek) 19.00 La Gomera 19.40 Mededelingen en programma-overzicht 19.45 Nieuws 20.10 Felicien Greveche 21.05 In blind vertrouwen (Blind trust) 22.30 Nieuws 22.45 W. K. 23.50 Coda 23.55 Zendersluiting left|thumb|100x100px 07.30 The DJ Kat Holiday Show 08.35 The Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 09.35 Soft N Romantic 10.35 The Nescafe UK Top 40 11.35 Canada Calling 12.05 Countdown 13.05 Another World 14.00 City Lights 14.30 Mobil Motor Sports News 15.00 US College Football 16.00 The Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 17.00 The DJ Kat Holiday Show 18.00 The guns of Will Sonnett 18.28 The Times Headline News 18.30 The Ghost and Mrs Muir 18.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 19.00 Hazel 19.28 The Times Headline News 19.30 Black Sheep squadron 20.30 Rush 21.27 The Uniroyal Weather report 21.30 Police Story 22.28 The Times Headline News 22.30 Mobil Motor Sports News 22.58 The Times Headline News 23.00 1988 Monroe C. A. R. T. 00.00 Soul in the City 00.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 01.00 Sergeant Early's Dream 02.00 The Song of Man 02.25 Ernst Fuchs 03.10 Oxford Music Processor 03.20 Closedown left|thumb|100x100px 07.00 Super Time 08.00 European Business Weekly 08.30 Super Channel News 08.45 Super Channel News 09.00 Nino Firetto 10.00 Off the Wall 11.00 The European Top 40 12.00 Rockin' in the UK 13.00 Capitol 13.25 Weather 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Music Box 15.55 Weerbericht 16.00 Supertime 17.30 Formula One 18.30 Dr Who 19.00 Capitol 19.25 Goodyear Weather 19.30 Zeg 'ns AAA 20.00 'T spel van de lach 20.30 Some mothers do 'ave'em 21.00 Shoe String 22.00 Super Channel News 22.15 Super Channel News 22.30 Goodyear Weather 22.35 Monday Evening Volleyball with Toyota 00.15 Formula One 01.15 Off The Wall 02.15 Closedown left|thumb|100x100px 18.00 Recreation 18.40 Des Chiffres et des Lettres 18.55 Les Breves 19.00 Nouveau Monde 19.30 Beau et Chaud 20.30 Paul, Marie et les enfants 21.00 Rock etc. 21.30 Incursion 22.00 Journal televise 22.30 Playback 23.30 Fin de programme Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BRT TV1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1988 roku